


Sucking Dicks or Sucking Ass?

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a prostitute. He likes it just fine. Yeah, he was a genius and could definitely do a lot better, but honestly he’d rather suck dicks instead of sucking up to the military. Unfortunately for him, a newly defrosted Captain America is hell bent on changing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Dicks or Sucking Ass?

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling this [ Avenger Kink Prompt here. ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=6381182#t6381182)
> 
> Because I couldn't resist and wanted to do my own quick take on it.

The club was dim. It always was even if the sun shined outside like it would never get a chance to do so. Still, there was no mistaking that excellent figure that just strolled into Tony’s workplace, bad lighting and smoky air aside. The man was a total hottie, probably a classic American man with that physique and blond hair. Anyone with eyes could see that.

                “Wow,” Shirley said, leaning against him. She had been there for Tony since the day he started and really learned to suck cock. “You don’t see too many of those.”

                “You really don’t,” Tony agreed, studying how the man’s chinos accentuated an ass that most people could only dream about having. Kind of old fashioned clothing, all buttoned up, but still rocking it. The guy even had old sort of hairstyle too. He nudged her shoulder with his. “You want?”

                “I want,” Shirley said, almost breathless, but she shook her head with a wave of a hand. “But, you go ahead and take it.”

                “You sure?” Because Tony wasn’t going refuse if the offer was out there.

                “Yeah. You gave me Walter last week, and he was great. He tipped quite generously.”

                Tony shrugged. “Didn’t really need it. I’m taking him then.”

                Shirley nodded, and it wasn’t much for Tony to saunter the short distance over to the guy. He looked embarrassed to be there, eyes darting around furiously from the dancers on the poles to the waitresses walking around. He also looked a bit panicked. Tony recognized that edge of anxiety there in the hands, and for that he toned down his approach to a gentle one.

                “You need help, sugar?” Tony drawled. The guy’s face snapped toward his, startled. He sported a blush that couldn’t be mistaken for anything else even in the light here.

                “N-no. Yes? I mean—,“ The guy stammered, and he looked downright uncomfortable. Maybe on the innocent side, a first timer.

                “You lost?” Tony asked because that generally got people talking. Or at the very least it weeded out some of the creepers. It wasn’t a total foolproof method, not like Tony’s calculations but social things never were.

                “Well, I—,” the man stuttered. He looked about ready to hyperventilate, and Tony frowned. Wait. That wasn’t the anxiousness of a first timer. In fact, it looked…actually like a panic attack.

                “Hey,” Tony said hurriedly and pulled him to the side. “Listen to my voice and breathe and exhale when I tell you too.”

                He took the guy through the steps of just breathing. It wasn’t a very bad one from what Tony could tell, and it didn’t take too long for the guy to calm down. When the guy looked a little less like death gave him a make over, Tony tried again.

                “So…are you lost then?”

                “I…thank you, and well I…,” the guy paused and took a deep breath as if gearing up for a war. “I guess I am. What is, uh, this place? I mean…”

                The guy looked around, eyes taking in the sight he most likely missed during his panic. This time, a flush that genuinely came from seeing the risqué goings graced his cheeks.

                “Oh,” the guy said. His eyes were wide, and it figured. One of the hottest things to walk into the club, and he was lost.

                “I think you can already guess,” Tony remarked with an easy smile. He looked him up and down, slow and nice. “If the half-naked ladies aren’t clear enough. Well, you got me too.”

                Tony winked and watched the man turned completely speechless.

                “Oh, I, um…”

                Tony laughed. Oh, he was adorable. He couldn’t possibly let the guy stay and get eaten up by all the other staff. “All right. You’re obviously in the wrong place. Let’s get you out. Just follow me.”

                The man followed him down, past the tables and into the hall that led directly out. It was not how the man probably got into the club, but it was the longer route and Tony didn’t deny wanting to stay in the man’s presence just a tad longer even if he wasn’t paid.

                “So,” Tony asked. “What’s your name?”

                “Steve,” the man replied, just a little stiffly.

                “Please to meet you, Steve. Where were you planning to go? I can direct you.”

                “Um,” Steve said sheepishly. “To be honest, I was trying to find a place to, to—it was too loud outside. Bright.”

                “You sure picked a hell of a shelter,” Tony whistled.

                “I didn’t—“

                “I know,” Tony smiled. “And here we are. It goes to the back alley.”

                “I see,” Steve said as Tony threw open the door. The sunlight streamed in, unfiltered and pure. And Tony froze. Because he was the splitting image of Captain America. Howard always talked about him, about Steve Rogers being his crowning achievement. The one thing that should have led to Howard’s success and everything that would have set Howard for life but didn’t.

                And Steve was staring at him too. As if he had seen a ghost.

                “Are you—,” Steve started and stopped.

                “Sorry,” Tony said hastily. “Didn’t meant to stare. You really do look like him—did anyone ever tell you that you look like Captain America?”

Tony unconsciously reached out, wanting to touch that jawline, and stopped, fingers twitching in the empty air. The resemblance was uncanny, almost twins. Tony would know. It was Howard’s prize possession, a picture of him, Cap, and the Howling Commandos.

                “Uh…yes?” Steve’s gaze was hot on his. “And you, you look familiar to me too.”

                “Do I?” Tony laughed. That eased some of the tension out, and he stroked his goatee.

                “You remind me of someone,” Steve said thoughtfully.

                “Someone good I hope.” He fell back on flirting. It was simple and easy, almost thoughtless to throw it out just so Tony could hide how he was somewhat freaked out (and maybe a tad bit horny) about Steve’s face.

                “Definitely good,” Steve replied. Tony coughed.

                “Um, well, there you go. You’re out. Feel free to come back anytime.”

                “Thanks,” and Steve’s smile was completely brilliant in the sun. “You know, I think I might come back.”

\-----------             

Steve did come back for a visit.

“Can I—may I,” Steve stuttered. “um…”

He didn’t seem to know how to say it, and it was adorable. Especially with how much Steve seemed to blush. Tony idly wondered if that redness went all the way down.

“I can take you in a room,” Tony said. “You asking, Captain?”

He might as well be direct about it.

“Cap-captain?” Steve repeated.

“Yeah. ‘Cause you look so much like him.” Tony gestured to Steve’s look. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind banging that. “Why? You like that?”

Tony leaned in closer. “Huh, Captain?”

Steve swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing in a way that made Tony want to lick it.

“I don’t—“

“Not interested? I know how all sorts of tricks.”

“I just want to talk to you,” Steve blurted out suddenly. Tony blinked. And blinked again. That was unexpected.

“I’m sorry?”

“I just,” Steve blew a whistle, obviously struggling to find his words. “Will you have coffee with me?”

“I—really?” Tony asked. He was entirely flabbergasted. “You do know that I’m a hooker, right? You don’t need to wine and dine.”

“I’m not asking you for that!” Steve said loudly. Tony winced. He could totally feel his boss glaring at him right now for losing a potential customer.

“Look,” Tony said, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulder. He had better take this out of the open. “Come with me where people won’t be staring at us, okay? Okay.”

He took Steve into a private room that was free. Steve balked upon seeing where Tony had taken him. The room was actually one of the tamer ones in the building, but just the sight of a simple bed had Steve scarlet.

“Wa-wait,” Steve said. “I’m not.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Honey, shut it. I know you’re not, but there’s not much place to talk quietly around here. So, if you don’t want sex, what do you want?”

“To talk,” Steve said instantly. Oh god, he was so earnest about it too. “Honestly. It’s not, not sexual. I just want to talk to you.”

Tony gave him his best unimpressed face. “Steve, I’m not sure you quite realize what—“

“I know what I’m asking,” Steve said fiercely. Tony rubbed his head. This was a problem he didn’t have to deal with often. Most people just bang and left, and there were a few who actually wanted him on contract for a few months or so. He never agreed, and he wasn’t going to do it now.

“I don’t do exclusives.” Tony paused, trying to figure out how to let the guy down. “It’s only one time or repeated times here. I don’t do outside work or long term work to be exact. I’m not interested in it. Never had, never will.”

Steve stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Tony pressed his jaw closed with his index finger.

“Sorry,” Tony said breezily. “If that’s it, you’re taking up my time.”

“I’m not asking to pay for you,” Steve said when he managed to recover. “It’s, uh…”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Oh, the Captain was one of those, was he?

“I don’t date customers.”

“I was never your customer,” Steve replied. “And I’m not, well, yes. I’m asking for a date, I guess. If you want to think of it that way.”

“Uh huh,” Tony said. “I’m sorry. Not interested. Now, if you excuse me—“

He made for the door, but Steve stopped him. Fuck, the guy was tall and no matter how Tony pulled or how hard at the doorknob he couldn't open it.

“You stupid—,” Tony started, turning around. He was going to call security, but Steve was suddenly way too close. And Tony was instantly reminded of all his Captain America jerk off material.

“What’s your last name?” Steve asked.

“Giving out last names is not in our policy. If you want to know, it’s Carbonell,” Tony replied automatically. At that, Steve seem to deflate.

“I see,” and then as if realizing himself, Steve jerked. He dropped his hand from against the door. “I’m sorry for my behavior. It’s just—you remind me of someone.”

“You said that when we met,” Tony remarked. He tilted his head. “No harm done though.”

“I’m—that wasn’t very nice of me. I’m really sorry.”

“That’s okay. Why don’t you take your Captain ass out of here though?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

And that should have been the end of that, but Tony didn’t know quite how to shut his mouth.

“I feel bad for you though. Can I at least give you a kiss even if you don’t come back?”

Steve looked surprised. “I—sure?”

“You don’t look too sure.”

“I’m sure,” Steve said firmly. “I really am.”

Tony had to tiptoe to kiss the guy. It was a nice quick press of his lips to his, and for something so light it was really nice. Tony felt all weirdly fluttery inside, but he blamed it on Steve’s gesture of touching his lips after kissing Tony.

“Thanks,” Steve said, a bit stunned.

“Anytime,” Tony said. “And if you ever want anything, you know, come back.”

Steve nodded, and Tony moved out of the way for him to get out.

“By the way,” Tony asked. “Who do I remind you of?”

Steve looked back at him over his shoulder. “It’s silly, but you know during the war—well, he’s not that well known I guess, but he’s a scientist. Howard Stark.”

Tony stared at him. “Howard Stark?”

“Yeah. Take care.”

                That little name drop was a bit too much for Tony. He couldn’t concentrate the rest of the day. It wasn’t often that Tony heard his father’s name. Yeah, he was important to the war efforts, but nobody really knew him. He was just one of those footnotes in history, but Tony—Tony lived with him. And for that, he couldn’t help but feel suspicious. There was something niggling at him, nagging at him that something was off.

                When he got home, Tony greeted his bots.

                “Hey.” He patted Dummy’s and U’s struts fondly. They were his helper bots. He made them back in high school. “How was your day?”

                They beeped at him cheerfully, and Tony smiled. It would probably do them good if they could actually be in a lab instead of his dumb ass apartment, but he swore off that life a long time ago. Tony didn’t even graduate high school for that matter.

                “Yeah,” Tony said. “My day was pretty slow too. Except for that one guy.”

                He frowned, slumping in his chair. Dummy butted his head at Tony’s hand, wanting to know more, even clacking his claw.

                “He looks like Captain America,” Tony informed him. “He really does. And…he seems to know about Howard.”

                U beeped, and Tony nodded his head. “You’re right. I should look him up, huh.”

                He reached for his laptop and cursed. He didn’t even know the guy’s last name!

\----------

                “He’s back,” Shirley said, poking Tony in the cheek.

                “Wha?” Tony mumbled.

                “Wake up.” Shirley poked him again till Tony finally managed to pry his head off the desk. Ew, he had drool stuck to him too. He ran a hand through his hair.

                “What is it?” Tony yawned.

                “Uh, hi.” Steve waved at him from the door, and Tony stared at him confused, not quite comprehending.

                “Steve? Steve!” Tony stood up so fast that he banged his knee. He turned his face sideways, wiping and scrubbing at his face again. Was the drool still there?

                “I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

                “It’s, it’s fine.” Tony waved at Steve haphazardly. He cast an eye at Shirley who only smiled, gave him a thumb’s up, and left with a wink. “What’s up?”

                Steve shrugged. “You had a late night?”

                “More like several nights,” Tony muttered to himself. He had been fiddling with an old blueprint that Howard had for some kind of green energy. Even if Tony wasn’t involved in tech, he did like to dabble in it now and then. Also, Tony enjoyed putting out codes and whatnot onto the internet for free public usage.

                “Oh,” Steve said. “I guess—yeah, that would be a late night.”

He looked vaguely embarrassed. Tony was confused for a second before he realized that Steve probably meant his actual job selling his body. He shrugged.

“Late nights are good nights. So, why are you here? You decided you want a night with me after all?”

“No, but I am considering it,” Steve said casually, without missing a beat. “Actually, I want to ask you something.”

“You seem to enjoy asking me lots of question, don’t you? Is that your kink, Steve? You want me to talk dirty to you.”

Tony delighted in how that garnered him another blush, even if Steve didn’t take the bait.

“I wanted to ask if you have any other last names. Because you really do remind me of Howard Stark.”

“That again?” Tony asked. Okay, that was more than suspicious. “Why are you so interested in my last name? You want me to take yours or something?”

“Tony—“

“I could take your last name,” Tony said. “What is it?”

“Rogers,” Steve said without thinking and bingo! The name was exactly the same as Captain America’s real identity. It had to be an intrigue for something. “Please. I was—“

“Tell me why you’re really here.”

“Well, I just wanted—“

“I know,” Tony interrupted him. “You say you want to talk, but you want to know my last name. I already told you it’s Carbonell. You’re back though and asking about my last name again. So, you obviously know who I am. Get to the point. Why are you here?”

“I want you. On my team.”

“Ah,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Everything made sense now. “There we go. Not interested. Now, shoo. Go away.”

“But you haven’t heard what I have to say,” Steve protested. “I think it’ll be good for you too. You don’t need to work like this.”

“Steve,” Tony said flatly. “If you know anything about me, from whatever the hell you read up, you should know that I don’t need to but I like it. I like sucking dick. I like taking it, and I like giving it. What I don’t like is when people you like you try to recruit me for whatever fishy things you’re up to. Now, tell whoever sent you to quit bothering me.”

“SHIELD,” Steve supplied. “Are you sure? I mean—“

“I’m sure. Even your pretty face can’t change my mind.”

“You can do something good,” Steve after a moment, as if that would be something to convince him. Tony laughed, shaking his head.

“You say that as if I’m not doing any good now.”

“Um…”

“You’re a sweet guy, Steve, but I really am not interested. Do you know how many times people have asked me? SHIELD actually tried several times too, but no thanks. I saw what it did to Howard—to be involved in politics and money and government affairs. Not something I want, especially considering how he died and was practically left for dust.”

“I see,” Steve said, frowning. “I just thought…we could be good together. I don’t know everything about you, but I know enough that we would work well together.”

“I appreciate the thought.” Tony honestly was. “But it’s not for me. If I ever change my mind, you’ll be the first to know. Capiche?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “I understand.”

Tony watched as Steve reached into his pocket for a card. Steve scrawled something on it before handing it to Tony.

“If you ever change your mind,” Steve said. Tony took the card. It read:

_Captain America_

_Team Leader_

_Avengers_

_New York City, New York_  


Steve had helpfully wrote his personal number there.

“Hm,” Tony hummed. “Avengers, huh? You were the guys who handled that Wrecking Crew thing last week. You’re a little weak in terms of aerial defense, but you’re not official yet?”

“Not official yet,” Steve confirmed. “Plan to talk to the press next week and make a full announcement.”

“Thanks.” Tony waved the card in the air a little before he slipped it into his pocket.

 “And,” Steve added, a mischievous tone to his voice. “I really am Captain America if you’re wondering why I look like him.”

“Seriously?” Tony eyed him. “You’re not pulling my leg, are you?”

“I was frozen for a long time,” Steve explained. “When they got me out of the ice, I was so cold. I couldn’t quite believe how much time has passed.”

“Sounds like you need a warm body or something.”

“I guess I do,” Steve said. “Can I get another kiss?”

“I’ll have to charge you.”

“If it the full experience?”

Tony scoffed. “What do you take me for? I’m Tony Stark. I can do anything and everything you please.”

Steve didn’t end up paying after all. Because after a couple of rounds of sex like that (and talking, so much talking), Tony was a little more inclined to accept his offer. Avengers assemble and all that.


End file.
